LLC resonant converters are more and more used in modern power supply designs due to their ability to operate with high efficiency at moderate circuit and control complexity. Moreover, the interleaving method, i.e. combining multiple single LLC resonant converters, in particular in parallel connections, is commonly used in modern power supply designs to increase the maximum output power per unit, to spread power losses, to apply phase shedding in light load operation and to decrease the size of input and output filters. Additional measures such as active current sharing control are usually necessary for interleaved converters to balance the load among the single converters. Using the LLC converter in a parallel connection requires load balancing as well, especially if standard component value precision (e.g. ±5%) of the resonant circuit elements is given based on economical and practical matters. Unfortunately using common active current sharing methods known from interleaved PWM converters has some major drawbacks for resonant converters and/or LLC converters in parallel connection: The switching frequencies of the paralleled converters would be close to each other but not perfectly the same, resulting in beat frequency effects that can be very critical to EMI requirements and thus afford extensive filtering. Also the desired current ripple cancellation effect of interleaved switching converters would not be in effect making again bigger filters necessary. Motivated by those issues, several workarounds to realize load balancing for interleaved LLC converters have been proposed (for example in US 20090231887), but these methods all have the disadvantage of reducing the reliability and practicability of the resulting LLC converter arrangement compared to the performance of the original LLC converter.